The Contractor shall operate the Frederick Cancer Research and Development Center (FCRDC) animal production area which includes the following major activities: 1. Rederivation of existing strains of rodents. 2. Maintenance and breeding of foundation colonies in isolators. 3. Maintenance of pedigreed expansion and production colonies. 4. Transporting laboratory animals to various destinations in the United States and overseas if required. 5. Maintenance of a cryopreservation unit.